


in sickness and in health

by justpalsbeingals



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Sara is a baby when sick, Sickfic, Team as Family, Time Mom Ava Sharpe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpalsbeingals/pseuds/justpalsbeingals
Summary: “I always hated getting sick,” Sara mumbled, attaching herself back to Ava.“No one likes getting sick, babe.”“But most people don't hate it like I hate it.”orThe whole team is sick, Sara is a baby about it, and Ava becomes Team Mom
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 18
Kudos: 270





	in sickness and in health

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of Avalance fluff when the whole team gets sick. Set some time in Season 4 when Ava still is Director and the team is fighting magical creatures

Ray was the first to get sick.

It started as a tickle in his throat. He found himself clearing it three times in the same sentence on a mission. As he struggled to get out a classic Ray catchphrase against a goblin at the Colosseum, Sara narrowed her eyes at him, wondering if Ray was being weirder than usual because of something with Nora or if she had missed something else important.

By the time they got back to the Waverider for their post-mission feast, the tickle in Ray’s throat had turned into an uncomfortable ache. He had Gideon fabricate some green tea with honey before retiring to his room without staying up for fun with the team.

The next morning, Ray’s sore throat was accompanied by aches, chills, and a splitting headache. As he sat himself up in bed, he let out a deep cough.

“Dr. Palmer,” came Gideon’s voice into Ray’s room. “May I suggest you find your way to the medbay?”

Ray just nodded, taking Gideon’s advice and dragging himself into a medical bed, placing a monitor on his wrist. Sara walked into the medbay as soon as she noticed he wasn’t in the kitchen spewing out words of kindness that would make the rest of the cranky Legends actually smile at the start of the day. 

“Gideon?” Sara looked over Ray, seeing him sweaty and shivering. 

“Dr. Palmer seems to have come down with a common cold. He is exhibiting a fever of 100.2 degrees, has mild congestion, phlegm buildup in the lungs, and throat inflammation.” 

“Well, fix him up.” Sara directed Gideon with purpose; she didn’t need any of her men down when another magical creature could be damaging the timeline as they spoke. Ray smiled over at her as Sara laid a comforting hand over his own.

“Unfortunately Captain, there is little I can do for a cold virus. Dr. Palmer needs rest, fluids, and time to recover.” 

She let out a small curse against Gideon under her breath. Gideon could fix bullet wounds, partially collapsed lungs, even regrow limbs, but the common cold had her beat. 

“I’ll be fine, Sara. After all, a bit of rest could do us all some good. I know I haven’t had much time to do any of my hobbies lately. I have some new knots I have been meaning to try. Gotta keep my Eagle Scout badge active.” 

Of course Ray could find the good in this situation. 

“I suppose this is what I get for not eating my apple a day.”

Sara sent Ray back to his quarters with orders to Gideon to fabricate some chicken soup.

Later that day, Zari and Nate were both complaining of a weird feeling in their throats.

Or, well, Nate was considering if there could be allergens on the ship and Zari was looking through Gideon’s functions, making sure she hadn’t changed the air quality settings in her latest update. Either way, both were on their way to being in the same shape as Ray by that evening. Although his grumbling didn’t indicate anything different than normal, Mick was in a similar position.

The next morning, Sara and Charlie were alone in the bridge when an incoming transmission came from the Time Bureau. Ava started off the call in a huff, something about a nymph causing havoc as Christopher Columbus brought his ships across the ocean, before noticing she was only looking at two Legends, not a whole crew.

“Sara, where is the rest of your team? Please tell me they aren’t off gallivanting in the jump ship.”

“They’re actually all in their quarters.” Ava narrowed her eyes at this information. It was just like the Legends to sleep in. “They’re sick.” 

“What do you mean they’re sick? Has Gideon checked them out?” Ava was suddenly worried. Over half the team was out. As much as they might mess up half of the things they were trying to solve, no one on the team was unwilling to work in hard conditions.

“Oi blondie, of course Gideon checked them out. It’s just a bloody cold. They need a cuppa and a few nights of rest to be back on their feet.” Charlie still hadn’t warmed up to Ava. Out of respect for her captain though, she continued, “Gideon can’t do anything but give them fluids. We’re just lucky that Sara is a badass who doesn’t get sick and I’m a magical creature who doesn’t get bogged down by these things.”

“Sara, promise me you’ll let me know if you need anything? I’ll have the Bureau see what we can do about this nymph situation. No need to get you two stuck on a mission without backup. It sounds like you have your hands full enough over there as is.” 

Sara nodded, feeling slighted out of an adventure, but knowing her girlfriend was right. 

“I will, babe. Call me later?”

Ava nodded before ending the call. With nothing on their plate for the day, Charlie was off to the lab, ready to blast some music and enjoy the time without four other people invading her space. Sara was on certified mom duty, delivering supplies to all of her sick ones across the ship. At her direction, everyone was in lockdown in their own rooms rather than spread their germs all over.

Sara spent the day going back and forth between quarters, bringing Mick beer (he grunted in thanks), Ray his green juice (“It’s filled with antioxidants.”), Zari some haleem (the dish reminds her of her mom), and Nate chicken soup (“Definitely doesn’t taste homemade. I know we normally love Gideon’s food, but I wish someone on this ship could actually cook. I should be able to taste the love in this.”).

Given the amount of soup Gideon was fabricating, Sara decided she might as well try it out and see if Nate was right. Upon first bite, she had to admit he had a point. The fabricated chicken soup was everything soup was supposed to be. It had all the traditional ingredients, just salty enough with soft vegetables and tender chicken, but something was missing. Sara almost rolled her eyes at herself for thinking maybe the missing ingredient really was love. 

“Captain Lance, I have an incoming call from Director Sharpe. Would you like to take it in your quarters?” Gideon’s voice came booming into the galley. Sara gave an affirmative order as she put her dirty dish up in the sink. She made a note to thank Ray later for doing the dishes normally; she hadn’t realized just how much of a mess the Legends made until she was the one stacking up bowls.

Sara strolled into her room, closing the door behind her as she flopped onto her bed, eyes closed. She heard the soft glow of a hologram call opening and she grinned knowing that Ava was right there. 

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Ava’s face wore a small smile, but her eyes looked worried. “You seem tired.”

“Well, jerk, four sick kids really takes it out of you.” Sara was teasing slightly, using her humor as an attempt to cover up that she was feeling wiped. _Why was she so tired all of a sudden?_

“I didn’t mean it like that. But you _are_ the one who’s dangling over the side of the bed with her shoes still on.” Ava glanced down, then back up at her girlfriend. “Any chance you want some company?”

Sara barely finished her nod before Ava was opening a portal directly into her room. She greeted her girlfriend with a kiss before bending down to take off her boots. Sara had clearly been tending the team all day with no one here to take care of her. The shorter blonde sat up, leaning back on her forearms. Ava finished removing Sara’s shoes and joined her on the bed, placing a hand around her waist and pulling her in close for a forehead kiss. 

“You feel warm. You’re not getting sick are you, babe?” Ava transitioned from calm to troubled in just a few seconds. She moved the back of her hand against Sara’s forehead. It was hardly scientific, and Sara shrugged away from the touch.

“Psh, please. Assassins don’t get sick.” Sara hadn’t had a cold since before she knew about time travel, since before Rip Hunter and the White Canary existed. Since before Laurel had died. “I’m just tired from slaving away. Everyone had a lot of demands today and Charlie wasn’t much help.” 

Sara rolled her head side to side before bringing one hand up to her neck and pressing her fingers into her muscles. Her neck felt stiff. Her head was starting to pound behind her eyes. She leaned back into Ava’s chest, just wanting to be close to her love. Ava brought Sara a sense of calm in a ship of problems. 

“Let me help you relax.” It was almost an order, but said with enough care Sara didn’t even bat an eye as Ava crawled behind her and started kneading the knots out of Sara’s neck. Sara moaned a little at the massage. After several minutes, Ava brought her lips to the back of her neck, kissing her. She kissed down to Sara’s right shoulder before resting her chin over it. “Bedtime?”

The two went through a quick nighttime routine, Sara changing into sweatpants and a tank top, Ava in t-shirt and silken pajama pants Gideon fabricated for her after her third night on the ship. Sara curled into Ava, slinging one leg over Ava’s body as she brought a hand to her girlfriend’s chest. A kiss on the top of her head was the last thing Sara remembered before she slipped off.

Ava was awoken by the sound of coughing to her right. Sara was no longer against her chest, instead she was sitting up at the side of the bed, hacking up a lung. A quick glance at her time courier told Ava that it was currently 3:08 A.M. back home.

“I thought assassins didn’t get sick.” 

It was meant to be a joke, but when Sara looked over her shoulder at Ava, she looked defeated, and Ava immediately felt guilty for saying it. She scooted herself over to Sara, squeezing her hand before standing to grab Sara some water. 

When she returned, Sara was curled up in a ball. She accepted the glass and took a few sips while Ava crawled back into bed.

“I always hated getting sick,” Sara mumbled, attaching herself back to Ava.

“No one likes getting sick, babe.” 

“But most people don't hate it like I hate it.” 

Ava knew Sara was many things, but a baby when sick was not one that she was expecting. Sara whimpered a little against Ava, shivering into her. 

“I don’t want to be sick,” she reiterated. Ava just rubbed circles into Sara’s upper back until the pair both fell asleep again. 

When Ava woke again, it was just after eight. Sara was huddled in the fetal position on the side of the bed, trembling. _Must be the fever,_ Ava thought. She slid silently out of bed, before grabbing a throw blanket off of the chair. She laid it over Sara then left the room to check on the rest of the team. If Sara was faring like this, she could only imagine the mood everyone besides Ray would be in. 

A knock on Mick’s door revealed he was perky as ever, a gruff _leave me alone, I’m fine_ coming from inside his quarters. The rest of the team was missing from their beds, and Ava found them all in the kitchen, waiting for Gideon to fabricate breakfast for them. The Legends gave various good mornings before Ray asked the million dollar question.

“Where’s Sara?”

Ava raised her eyebrows, tilting her chin knowingly. “Charlie was wrong yesterday,” she said simply.

“What’s that you’re saying now?” 

“You claimed Sara doesn’t get sick. But guess what?” Ava punched a code into the fabricator, waiting for a cup of tea to appear. 

“This sorry lot really got the captain sick? That’s just great now, innit?” Charlie was grumbling, more irritated that she lost the only other person who wasn’t acting completely fragile at the slightest cough than anything else.

“You know what isn’t great,” a tired Zari’s voice broke out, “this soup. Gideon?”

“As I have told you before, Ms. Tomaz, the soup is the same as all the other food that I fabricate. There should be nothing wrong with it.”

“It doesn’t taste like mom’s,” Nate muttered. “I mean, my mom makes subpar soup, great sandwiches, but subpar chicken soup. But even my mom’s soup made me feel better than this.”

“Dr. Heywood, I would be careful. I do create all of the food on this ship.” 

Apologies to Gideon were mumbled, before Ava took the time to check in with the team about their symptoms. Ray seemed to have broken through the worst of things the night before. His fever finally broke after two days, and his coughing was less severe. The others would hopefully not be far behind.

Ava directed the team to go to the medbay throughout the day for some IV fluids from Gideon and to meet back in the galley around lunchtime. She dropped off the cup of tea on Sara’s nightstand, kissed her goodbye, and time couriered back to her apartment in D.C. with a new kind of mission.

When Sara woke up to tea on her bedside table, she was thankful, even though it was now cold. It hurt to swallow and her muscles felt tight. She wanted to wrap herself up in a cocoon of vapor rub and Tylenol. She wished she could be back on her childhood couch, watching cartoons with Laurel.

When Sara was sick as a teenager, her mom always put a comforter in the dryer so she could wrap herself in its warmth. Laurel would sneak her popsicles; they weren’t exactly the healthy foods she should be eating when her immune system was working overtime, but they felt so good on her throat. If she couldn’t have that, Sara wished she had Ava to hold her and rub her back and tell her she would feel better soon. 

A knock at her door brought Sara out of her wishes. She instructed Gideon to open her quarters and she was met with Nate standing there in an Oxford sweatshirt.

“Hey Captain. Mrs. Captain told us we got you sick.” He stepped into the room before sitting down on the chair across from Sara’s bed. “Anything we can get you to make it easier?” 

Sara just shook her head. With the rawness in her throat, she wasn’t ready to speak more than necessary.

“If it’s any consolation, I feel terrible too. Ray keeps asking how I’ve been sleeping, but I don’t think more sleep will help me feel better. All I really want is to watch _Raiders of the Lost Ark_ and drink Emergen-C. I don’t know how much it's actually supposed to help, but it makes me feel like I’m fighting it off quicker.” 

Sara smiled at him. Nate wasn’t quite as positive as Ray, but he had done exactly what Sara needed to get her feeling okay enough to get out of bed. Sara stood, wrapping her comforter around her like a cape. 

“I want a popsicle.” 

Sara soon found herself in the galley, along with the rest of the team. Even Charlie was present, though she was sitting on the far side, away from the coughs and congestion plaguing the rest of the Waverider. 

“Why are you all in here?” Sara had come with Nate for a popsicle. She really wasn't in the mood to nag the team. Even though she could fight through the fatigue and the brain fog of being sick, Sara didn’t really want to. She’d rather someone just take care of her and let her whine.

Everyone spoke at once.

“Ava told us”

“Your misses”

“Director Sharpe wanted us here at lunch.”

“Pantsuit. And I needed another beer.”

As if on cue, a portal opened in the middle of the room, and Ava stepped out in a navy and white striped sweater, carrying a stockpot. 

“I’ve been hearing some complaints about the soup, no offense Gideon.”

“I do take offense, Director Sharpe.”

“Anyway,” Ava continued, “I thought you all might appreciate something made with a little love.”

Ava placed the pot down on the counter. “Serve yourself.”

The crew rushed over, hands grabbing all over as they ladled chicken soup into bowls and started spooning it into their mouths. Sighs of contentment filled the air, along with a few variations of _this is really good._

Sara stayed back, pulling herself into Ava’s arms and sliding a hand under her sweater. “Why all this?” 

“Well, my parents may be actors, but my fake mother still has a really good chicken soup recipe. And I happen to know my way around the kitchen. The Legends looked like they needed something made with love to help them feel a little better.” Ava hugged onto Sara. “How are you feeling, babe?”

Sara just groaned into Ava’s chest, shaking her head. She leaned her head away for a moment, coughing into her elbow, before sighing deeply. If she was going to be stuck on a ship of sick kids and complainers, she was glad to have her person by her side. Sara knew she was the worst at being sick, and she couldn’t wait to lay back down. For one minute though, the scene of her crew fighting over homemade soup made by her girlfriend was enough to make being sick feel not so terrible. 

“What can I do for you?” Ava asked. She’d helped the rest of the team. Now her attention was all on Sara.

“I want a bowl of soup, and then I want you and I to go right back to bed. And maybe a popsicle.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @justpalsbeingals


End file.
